El pensamiento de los dos
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: ¿Cuál es el pensamiento de cada uno de ellos? ¿Cuál es la razón que hay detrás de los dos? ¿Qué es lo que guardan en su interior? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto? ¿Qué es lo que guardan sólo para ellos? Franticshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!  
¿Cómo están? _

_Bien, les traigo aquí un dramático Frantic (guau, que novedad.../deja de ser irónica Dx). _

_Antes de explicar lo que debería explicar en mis notas de autora, déjenme mencionar que esto está dedicado a dos personas. La primera de ellas es mi kouhai (Oscaroso). Bien, mi querido y adorable niño, te dedico esto por remordimiento. Todavía no te entrego tu dedicación y ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que te la debo. Pero, prometo que lo próximo que subiré será eso n.n La segunda de ellas es mi adorable y linda consentida: Akita (AkitaCami02). Mi niña quiero dedicarte esto porque tu me motivaste a hacerlo. Recuerdo que hace algún tiempo (no estoy segura que tú te acuerdes de ello) hablamos sobre el Remake de Ruby y Sapphire, y sobre el Frantic... Recuerdo que me dijiste que habías esperado leer más sobre ellos después del tan esperado evento, pero que, lamentablemente, no había resultado como lo habíamos esperado. Recuerdo que te dije que tenía ganas de escribir un Frantic pero que no tenía un buen argumento. Tú me dijiste, entonces, que siempre podría usar la amnesia como argumento... Bueno, mi linda niña, ¡mira lo que lograste por decirme eso! xD Pues, admito que la amnesia es un argumento bastante explotado con ellos (de hecho, ya lo había explotado dos veces antes de esto -.-), pero, cuando estaba pensando sobre ellos, sobre el argumento explotado en ellos, y sobre el tema en concreto; terminé escribiendo mis perspectivas al respecto... Pero, hay algo que debo aclararte primero..., esto también lo motivó una sana discusión en un grupo donde estoy (ya saben, allí todo es sano y bello, realmente no se podría esperar menos). Lo que me inspiro de esa sana discusión fue que todos tienen la misma perspectiva de Ruby con respecto a la perdida de los recuerdos... Generalmente, piensan mal de él, y lo culpan por ser "poco hombre". Bueno, impulsada por ello y por mis perspectivas sobre eso, finalmente le dí origen a esto.  
Espero que esto sea de su agrado, y gracias por siempre estarme apoyando._

_Bueno, dicho esto, ahora prosigo con lo que estaba diciendo. Declaro que no voy a ser más Frantic dramáticos ;-; Me siento cruel y malvada al redactarlos, pero... ¡pero después me termina gustando! T-T Pero, bueno, ahora hablando en serio..., voy a dejar de hacer Frantic dramáticos por un tiempo, lo próximo que redacte sobre ellos será sólo Romance o trataré de hacer mi comedia lamentable (?). Además, declaro que no usaré más la amnesia como recurso de elaboración para redactarlo. Está es mi perspectiva final, y, aunque la quiera usar, ya expliqué y especifiqué todo lo que pensaba acá; así que sería una redundancia...  
En fin, lo que quería decir es que mi próximo Frantic evitará lo que acabo de decir. Bien, aclarado eso (lo siento, tenía que hacerlo D:), espero que les guste mi perspectiva sobre los pensamientos de ellos al respecto. (En especial el de Ruby, porque siento que nadie ve a través de él D:)_

_Te agradezco mucho por entrar y por darle una oportunidad, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!  
Ahora sí me dejo de hablar._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

* * *

**El pensamiento de los dos**

Suspiró. Un sonoro resoplido –el mismo que parecía más un bufido– se escapó de sus labios, los cuales ella mantenía separados, permitiéndole el paso al aliento acumulado.

Trepó y se subió con destreza y agilidad a aquel árbol, para luego acomodarse mejor en aquel asiento improvisado.  
La rama en la que se encontraba sentada, era tan gruesa que apenas se doblaba, aguantando perfectamente el peso de la muchacha. A su vez, el tronco del árbol le servía también como un perfecto respaldo, cómodo y amoldado.

Rayos, nuevamente la había rechazado…

Bueno, técnicamente, literalmente hablando, a "eso" no se le podía llamar rechazo. Pero el muchacho decía haberse olvidado de su declaración, de la confesión de sus sentimientos y eso, por lo tanto, podía entenderse como un rechazo al amor que ella previamente le había profesado.

Él decía –por no decir que fingía– no recordar lo que había pasado, él decía haberlo olvidado. Pero ella daba por asegurado que él se acordaba de los hechos que se habían desarrollado… O tal vez no, él tal vez no estaba mintiendo. Pero si ese era el caso, ¡¿por qué rayos hacía esos específicos comentarios que le hacían dudarlo?!  
Dudar de su palabra… Él era quien la obligaba…, él era quien le obligaba a dudar de su palabra.

Mordió sus labios –hasta que los mismos se tornaron completamente blancos–, y apretó, hasta que se volvieron un puño, sus dos manos. Luchó por contener aquel grito de enojo que se había formado y acumulado en sus labios, grito que ansiaba y peleaba por ser liberado.

Odiaba cuando se convertía en esta clase de muchacha… Aquello en verdad le hacía sentirse verdaderamente rara.  
Ella casi nunca pensaba. Bueno, no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ella era una muchacha que podía definirse como primaria, eso significaba que hacía lo que su instinto le guiaba. No pensaba, analizaba, objetaba ni planeaba nada, sólo actuaba. Esto podía notarse mayormente en sus batallas: Todavía recordaba cuando el maestro de Wallace, –a través de una moneda– le había dicho que tenía mejor intuición que él en las peleas.  
En definitiva, todo lo que se refería a ella se resumía: Entrenaba –que era lo que más le gustaba, y era lo que más le importaba– cuando tenía ganas. Comía cuando su estómago se lo pedía. Dormía –en cualquier lugar que le permitiese el estar tranquila– cuando el sueño se lo demandaba; y sólo usaba ropas que le pareciesen cómodas, entre otras muchas cosas.  
Y con lo que a él, su confesión y su pérdida de recuerdos respectaba, lo mismo pasaba. Ella sólo lo recordaba cuando él hacía un comentario sobre algo que supuestamente había olvidado; ella no se pasaba todo el día pensando en aquellos asuntos determinados. A su vez, tampoco pensaba lo que eso significaba, simplemente actuaba; se lo señalaba, resaltaba o marcaba –podía usar cualquiera de esas palabras para hacer una referencia exacta–, y esperaba que él admitiese que lo recordaba. Y, como eso jamás pasaba (él nunca admitía que recordaba), ella se enojaba y terminaban peleando por –si quieres llamarlo con alguna palabra– "nada". También ignoraba lo qué pasaría si él admitiese que fingía…  
Abreviando un poco todo esto, –que no es más que un montón de divagamiento–, ella nunca pensaba en ninguna de aquellas cosas específicas y determinadas. No las repasaba, no las objetaba, no las analizaba; sólo las recibía, y luego hacia lo que su instinto le decía.  
Pero ahora…, ahora nada de eso pasaba. Todo lo que acostumbraba, todas las reacciones con las que usualmente reaccionaba a lo que a ese tema respectaba, ya no estaban. Y eso, sinceramente, la hacía sentirse completamente rara.

Parecía una tonta enamorada –de esas que su padre miraba en las telenovelas y a las cuales odiaba por ser tan descerebradas. Aquellas muchachas sólo pensaban en el estúpido muchacho con el cual estaban obsesionadas, y sólo les importaban las cosas que él decía o las cosas que a él concernían–.

Últimamente sólo pensaba en él. En el significado de su confesión, en el porqué de su olvido. ¡Su cerebro y sus pensamientos rondaban sobre eso todo el tiempo!  
No es como si le molestase pensar en él. No, por supuesto que no. Estaba claro que le gustaba por algo; pero, en realidad, todo aquello, a ella, ya le estaba empezando a molestar… ¡no podía concentrarse realmente en nada, en ninguna de las cosas que realizaba! No podía elaborar buenas estrategias, no podía realizar buenas peleas, no podía dormir cuando lo necesitaba, no podía concentrarse en las batallas que miraba, ¡en verdad no podía hacer nada! Y eso ya comenzaba a molestarla. Sí, está bien, admitía que estaba bien pensar un poco sobre él, pero… ¡no estaba bien que todo el tiempo él estuviera invadiendo su mente!

Debido a todo eso, ella recientemente siempre estaba enojada, impaciente y alterada…, y siempre estaba enojada, impaciente y alterado con él, especial y específicamente.  
Su paciencia últimamente siempre era escasa y, generalmente, siempre se agotaba cuando el negaba recordar sus palabras. Si no fuera por Emerald (que no sabía hasta qué punto debía agradecerle a ese maldito y condenado enano malcriado –puesto que siempre la estaba molestando–), ya lo hubiera golpeado –¡y hasta lo habría desfigurado!– hace un rato bastante largo.

Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Pensar tan detenidamente sobre todo aquello estaba alterando sus nervios… ¡en serio, sus nervios estallarían en cualquier momento!

¿Por qué Ruby era así?

Ahora que lo había pensado, analizado y objetado; claramente sentía aquello como un rechazo. Eso, lejos de lastimarla, la molestaba. La hacía sentirse realmente enojada, ofuscada y frustrada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía rechazarla como Arceus manda? Está bien, admitía que se sentiría algo dolida si eso en verdad sucedía, pero…, pero al menos se sentiría un poco mejor a como actualmente se estaba sintiendo.

Mediante aquel determinado rechazo ella sentía como si él quisiese olvidarse del pasado. Eso era lo que más le molestaba y era lo que más le frustraba. Estaba bien si él en la actualidad no la amaba, pero prefería que se lo expresara en palabras, en lugar de fingir que no recordaba las cosas pasadas. Con aquel determinado rechazo, ella sentía que él rechazaba el puro amor que había surgido entre ellos cuando habían sido aquellos dulces e inocentes pequeños; y era eso lo que le estaba causando desasosiego y era específicamente por eso por lo que estaba sufriendo. Aquel amor había sido sincero y verdadero y, aun así, él fingía no acordarse de ello. Ella prefería que él la rechazara en lugar que fingiese que no recordaba nada. Ese amor –aunque él ya no lo sintiera de la misma manera–, merecía ser recordado por ambos, merecía pertenecer a sus pasados.  
También admitía que no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando él admitiese que fingía y mentía (lo más probable sería que lo mataría), pero estaba segura que en un futuro se lo agradecería. Le agradecería por, por lo menos, conservar los recuerdos del amor que había nacido y prevalecido entre ellos de pequeños. Por, por lo menos, recordarla, recordar que en algún momento ella había sido su amada –aunque de ese amor ya no quedara nada–.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Bufó ante su reconocimiento. Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en cosas que no quería estar pensando, analizando ni objetando; cosas que abarcaban una complejidad que ella ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar… Pero, ahí se encontraba ella, sobre un árbol y, para su sorpresa, pensando; pensando sobre cosas que nunca se imaginó capaz de estar pensando.  
Se acurrucó molesta contra el tronco del árbol y se dispuso a dormir un rato. (Claro, si su cerebro se lo permitía evitando pensar en él por un rato). Si tan sólo el muchacho evitara fingir no recordarlo…

x-x-x-x-x

–¡¿Qué haces durmiendo sobre ese árbol?! –Gritó el muchacho, enojado y preocupado, esperando por lo menos un sobresalto por parte de la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Pero sólo logró que ella se girara hacia el lado contrario del cual él estaba colgado–. ¿No ves que puedes dañar la ropa que te he confeccionado? –Continúo él con su regaño–. Además, también podrías hacerte daño… –terminó murmurando, notando por fin que la muchacha no despertaría de su letargo.

Comenzó a mirarla en ese momento, pero ella interrumpió su inspección cuando dijo aquello…:  
–Si tan sólo no fingieras haberte olvidado de ello –la chica había hablado en sueños. Su tono había sido lastimero, un auténtico lamento.

Y aquello, para él, se sintió como una cachetada, verdaderamente bien dada, en mitad de la cara. Escuchar la voz lamentada de la muchacha, ver su cara disgustada.

Suspiró, entendiendo el porqué de eso. Era por aquella estúpida confesión y por "olvidar" el haberla hecho. Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Entendía que debido a ello estaba lastimando a aquella chica..., pero aun así, lo hacía.

Estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás, decidido a no hacer nada. Estaba decidido a no revertir "el hechizo", el error ya estaba cometido.

Aquello sonaba verdaderamente mal, «peor que la mismísima mierda». Sonaba verdaderamente horrendo, lo hacía parecer un demonio, o algo peor que eso. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer más que ser sincero? Al menos, consigo mismo tenía que serlo. Sabía el daño que estaba haciendo, sabía que quizás nunca podría recuperar todo lo que estaba perdiendo, pero…, pero en verdad no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿La razón de ello? La razón de ello era su propio miedo.

Sus razones iban más allá que la vergüenza, más allá de la inseguridad, de la inmadurez, o más allá del arrepentimiento. ¡Iban más allá que todo aquello!

¿Alguien se las podría imaginar?  
No lo creía.  
Pero, no culpaba a los demás por no podérselas imaginar. Él, más que nadie, sabía que era una persona retorcida. Así es, un chico bastante retorcido –y, claro que NO lo decía en el mal sentido–. Sabía que estaba lleno de oscuridad, aunque él siempre la había sabido ocultar y disimular; lo había sabido ocultar y disimular durante casi toda su vida.

Tal vez pensaba demasiado las cosas, o tal vez no, nadie podría saberlo..., pero él no cambiara eso, él no podría hacerlo.

Su principal razón, era el miedo. No creía que nadie pudiera culparlo por eso.  
Aquel día, luego de la confesión, él lo había perdido todo. Su padre otra vez lo había dejado, como en el pasado, durante todos aquellos años…, como lo había hecho cuando era tan sólo un pequeño. Pero en esta ocasión, lo había hecho de un modo eterno. Lo mismo ocurrió con el campeón y con su maestro. Veía como todo lo que amaba lo abandonaba, mientras él no podía hacer realmente nada. Veía como todo lo que quería se desvanecía. Veía como lo volvía a perder todo otra vez…, una y otra vez. Podía verlo, podía verlo y nadie podía imaginarse el dolor, el miedo y el sufrimiento que le causaba todo aquello.  
Todo aquello sonaba a autocompadecimiento…, y, quizás se tratara de ello. Pero él..., él no podía alivianar ese peso. Él no podía olvidar el dolor que había sentido en aquel momento. Él nunca podría librarse de ese miedo…, miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo. Miedo de siquiera perder algo estimado por él.

Alguien, en algún lugar, se preguntara ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso con fingir olvidar?

Cuando Celebi le había concedido otra oportunidad –lo cual siempre le agradecería–, había decidido olvidar. Nadie podía culparlo por querer olvidar. "Borrón y cuenta nueva". Adiós, se fue el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación. Good bye, ese día ya no está. Ya no sufriría más, las personas que amaba estaban sanas y salvas. Aprovecharía aquella segunda oportunidad, olvidaría todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Quería que todo fuese igual, que nada nunca cambiara. La apuesta, la relación con su papá, todo lo demás, la confesión incluida. Quería olvidar, olvidar aquel dolor, aquel miedo, aquella desesperación, aquel vacío y aquel peso extremo en su pecho…, aquel peso que no lo dejaba respirar, aquel peso que lo ahogaba. Sólo quería olvidar. ¿Quién diría que nunca lo lograría? ¿Quién diría que aquel dolor y aquel temor lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días?

Al final, no había servido de nada fingir olvidar. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya no podía dar la vuelta. Ya no podía cambiar las cosas, ni para bien, ni para mal. Realmente ya no había vuelta atrás. El error ya estaba cometido. Pero, no estaba completamente arrepentido de haberlo cometido…  
Tampoco quería volver a perder a Sapphire. Si ellos comenzaban una relación y algo salía mal, ellos romperían, y Sapphire se alejaría…, se iría, y él nuevamente la perdería. Simplemente no quería.  
Sabía de lo que se perdía –rayos, sí que lo sabía–, pero en un futuro se lamentaría (o se agradecería, eso nadie lo sabía). Sabía también cuánto la lastimaba y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Pero no quería que las cosas cambiaran, en verdad, no quería perder a nadie más, no quería recordar.

Pero por el momento, no podía hacer nada más que eso: Molestarse, lamentarse. No había nada más y eso era lo que él se merecía por lastimar a los demás.

Nunca le diría que recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día. Alguien, en algún lugar, se preguntara ¿entonces por qué haces esos comentarios que te delatan? Sinceramente, algunos se le escapan distraídamente. Los demás, los hacía con un pequeña esperanza.  
Él tenía la esperanza de que ella se lo "recordara", él tenía la esperanza de que ella nuevamente se confesara. Así es, él quería que ella se confesara otra vez. Daría todo por volver a ese momento. Lo recordaba como si lo estuviese viviendo, ella era la reencarnación de lo bello y lo perfecto. Recordaba el viento, recordaba su cabello. Recordaba sus palabras, sus hermosas y sinceras palabras..., palabras que estaban dirigidas hacia él, puntual y específicamente.

Pero sabía que ella no se confesaría, la conocía. Sabía que en parte no se confesaría porque era tímida. (Así es, una parte de esa chica era verdaderamente tímida). Y sabía que la otra parte por la cual ella no se confesaría era por terquedad. Sapphire era una persona verdaderamente orgullosa. Ella sabía que él fingía, y es por eso que no se rendiría hasta que él confesara la verdad, no se rendiría hasta que él admitiese que recordaba.

Y allí seguirían los dos. Ruby con su oscuridad y Sapphire con su terquedad. Los dos se dedicarían a esperar a ver quién de los dos aguantaba más. Esperarían hasta que llegase el día en el que uno de los lo diga…

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar. Acarició la mejilla de la chica y bajó del árbol. Rayos, sí que había perdido tiempo divagando…

**Fin**

* * *

_Bien..., me siento cruel ToT Pero, también, conforme._

_Es aquí cuando me pregunto, ¿por qué los hago sufrir tanto si los amo? Ñe, ni yo puedo responderme *suspiro*._

_En fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!_

_Espero que a los que está dedicado les haya gustado..._

_Agradezco inmensamente que hayan entrado, y espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer!  
Prontito nos veremos otra vez!_

_¡Les dejo un beso!  
¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
